


Feral Child

by ArtistAtHeart1



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Axel & Roxas Friendship (Kingdom Hearts), Axel to the Rescue, Comfort, Feral Behavior, Feral Roxas, Friendship, Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Gen, Help, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Panic, Roxas-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1
Summary: It's only been four days since Roxas joined Organization VIII.  In that time, he gets overwhelmed.
Relationships: Axel & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 15





	Feral Child

Four days. It had been days since the newest thirteenth member had been placed among Organization XIII. There had been four days worth of observing his progress. Teaching him the ropes. And yet, the young Nobody was still struggling to register his existence and surroundings. 

Chaos ensued where a simple introduction should have been. Tension was high and the young man balled up beneath a table in the room wasn't helping anything. One member was hunched over on the floor, a bruised cheek forming, while two others tried to pry the boy out of his hiding place. In the corner stood another, the second command. All the while, the icy scientist had ran off to get their leader.

"Come on Roxas. It's okay." The sitar wielder cooed. "We won’t hurt you."

"That's not helping Demyx." The dreadlocked man beside him scoffed. "If you ask me, we should just drag him out of there."

"But what if he bites me?"

The young blonde only curled up more as the two continued to argue. His frame started to shake as he did, not knowing what to do. If they didn’t know better, they’d almost say Roxas was afraid. 

"What's going on in here?" A voice asked, breaking some of the tension.

Everyone looked at the source of the voice. A redheaded man stood observing the scene. His emerald eyes fixed on the teenager in hiding. He gave the two members kneeling before him a gesture to back up, which they silently followed. Getting down to eye level, he gave the younger boy a sympathetic look. The kid was shaking in distress while his eyes gave off a sense of anxiety.

"Hey there buddy." The red head greeted. "Do you remember me?"

The teen only gave him a stare. His panic and lack of much vocalization was holding on to him. The latter was one of several things they had hoped to work out. 

"We got some ice cream the other day, remember?"

The kid still didn't say anything, but part of him did respond to it. A memory clicked. Axel waited, not wanting to force anything out of him. As doing so could cause more harm than good. Silence took hold of everyone in the room, as they waited for Roxas’ next move. 

"A… Acel." Roxas finally released.

"That's right. Axel." The redhead confirmed, not wanting to correct him at that moment. "Why don't you come out?"Axel's hand reached out to Roxas' shoulder, resulting in the boy flinching back a bit. “It's okay. You've caused a little scene here, haven’t you? But that’s okay, we just want you to come out. Trust me."

Axel kept his hand out, hoping that Roxas would take the peace offering. Staring at the gloved hand, Roxas debated if he should take it. He looked back at Axel, who gave him nothing more than a friendly smile.

~

"I don't think he's going to work out sir." The chilly scientist stated as he guided their leader to the mission room. "He's too unpredictable."

"He's only existed for few days Vexen. He needs time." The superior responded.

"With all due respect, I have to disagreeing with you. Speaking from personal experience, I was never so wild. Nor was Larxene, his predecessor. Quite frankly, none of the other were even close to how feral he is. He was prematurely developed, as you know, and I'm afraid he won't progress the way you'd like him to.”

"So where is this feral, premature child Vexen?” Xemnas inquired. “Because all I see is Roxas sleeping."

Vexen's attention was drawn to the mission room. Relaxing on one of the couches was Axel and on his lap was Roxas' unconscious head. One of Axel's hands resting in his hair as though keeping Roxas content. It didn't take long for Axel to notice the two superior members.

"What's up?" Axel asked.

They both eyed Roxas, prompting Axel to move. Slowly and carefully, he shuffled away from Roxas, gently putting his head on the couch cushion. Roxas didn’t stir, which was a relief. Approaching Xemnas and Vexen, Axel knew he should probably fill them in. The former especially. 

"From what I was told, Saix brought Roxas down for a formal introduction, just as you requested." Axel began, now standing in front of them. "However, with eleven members in the room, he felt a bit overwhelmed. So overwhelmed that went into a panic like state, punching Xigbar square in the face and hiding under a table."

"I gotta admit, the kid's got a good hook." Xigbar chuckled, rubbing his check. "It would make Lexaeus jealous."

"You'll live." Axel jabbed before turning his attention back to Xemnas. "Anyways, when Roxas went into a state of panic hid, everyone started to freak out. While Saïx, stoic and cruel as ever, didn’t stepping in."

"And where were you?" Xemnas asked. "Based on how you've worded it, I assume you weren't here."

Axel ran a hand through his hair nervously with a chuckle.

"I kind of slept in late." Axel admitted. "I had a late night finishing paperwork. So I was kind of surprised to see the kid the way he was."

"You handled it well enough." Saïx stated approaching the three members. "I think you should be responsible for Roxas because of it.”

"Whoa there Saïx. I may have tamed the kid, but I don't think he needs babysitting."

"Someone needs to look after him until he’s gotten used to his new environment.”

"I agree with Saix." Xemnas concurred.

Axel looked at him puzzled. It wasn’t a surprise that he’d agree with Saïx, but he didn’t think it’d be that quick of an agreement. Axel also knrw there was a reason to it. 

"I have to agree with Vexen that he has an abnormally feral nature,” Xemnas noted, “even though I disagree that it's a lifelong struggle. Roxas needs guidance, and since you're the only one who seems to be able to remedy his condition, you should be the one to do it."

Axel glared back at the napping Nobody. His calmed expression radiated, giving Axel something to ponder. He couldn't argue with the facts that Roxas seemed to feel calm around him. He may not have wanted to be his guardian so soon, but logically, it made the most sense.

"Fine." Axel agreed.

~

"Is there anything you'd like to say to Xigbar?" Axel asked the slightly dazed teen.

Roxas tiredly stared at the eyepatch wearing superior member. His nap had to unfortunately been disrupted so the room could be cleared out. On tge plus side, he’d be getting his promised ice cream. Axel's hand were placed on his shoulders, keeping him place.

"S… Sorry." Roxas apologized.

Xigbar gave the kid a grin, placing a firm hand on Roxas' head.

"It's okay kiddo." Xigbar replied. "I knew you were going to be fun to have around."

With the apology out of the way, Axel led Roxas out of the room. Now that Axel was Roxas’ guide, this would be a curious new venture going forth. One that could be a lot of fun or a lot of trouble. But one thing was certain. What this new situation would bring could be attributed to this small act of kindness.


End file.
